


I'll hold back your hair (so I can stare into your eyes)

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton-centric, Couch Cuddles, Cutesy, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Long Hair, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reflection, Sappy Ending, Sparring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Clint can't believe he didn't notice his hair growing out. On the other side, he can't complain about it.





	I'll hold back your hair (so I can stare into your eyes)

Clint knew that he had been postponing getting a haircut for a while now ... but maybe for too long.

He shaved his beard almost weekly, because it was so hard to keep at bay that he rather keep it shaved most of the time. But his hair was a whole other story. Hell, his body was never at the top of his priorities unless he had injured himself and he _needed_ to get some sort of medical assistance or get it fixed at the bathroom of his apartment. So worrying about growing his hair out was not on his to do list.

Clint noticed that his hair was longer than it had been in a long while when Bucky had to tuck some strands of hair behind his ear. Usually he was the one tucking hair behind Bucky's ear, for whatever reasons. But this time he had been the one to pull some blonde hair behind Clint's ear, barely brushing a hearing aid, and smiling sweetly at him.

The foreign feeling had his cheeks heating up, focusing on the task at hand _(or mouth if we're being precise) _and trying to avoid Bucky's eyes, trying to sort out what he was feeling.

It took him a while to figure out what to feel in regards of his hair. Mostly because he evaded the issue, going on missions, tinkering about with new arrows, practicing at the shooting range and trying to seem oblivious to the fact that Bucky had to hold Clint's hair back. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was a few inches away from having to use a man-bun on missions like Bucky did.

His hair now had knots. Clint was staring grumpily at his reflection on the bathroom mirror, fingers tangled on some strands of hair. He sighed, picking James brush. Clint didn't own a brush, James' would have to do. After brushing the knots out, with more grumpy groans, he finished and lay down the brush.

Clint didn't knew if he would be capable of doing this on a regular basis. He didn't understand how James managed to do it on a regular basis. Maybe he could ask him for help if he ever got around to talking to Bucky about this whole long hair thing.

A few weeks after the incident, as Clint was referring to Bucky pulling his hair behind his ear, they were cuddled together. Clint's head was on Bucky's lap, and he was running his fingers through the blonde's hair, soflty tugging some knots, loosening them, sometimes scratching at spots that had Clint humming in contentment.

He could remember as clear as water the first time _he _tangled his hands on Bucky's hair.

_ Bucky had a strength to be admired, because of that he never had to face a defeat when cam e to fighting. But now, his eyes were widening subtlety because Clint, 100% not enhanced human Clint had managed to make him loose his ground as they circled the sparring mat, breaths somewhat ragged and beads of sweat on their faces._

_Bucky's hair was up in a messy bun, several strands of hair falling _ _into_ _ his face. It was a distracting sight. Clint had to admit that since the first moment he saw _ _Bucky_ _ in the shooting range he had kinda lost part (of what's left) of his brain cells. Having the guy close meant that _ _Clint_ _ would be unfocused, letting his mind run wild, filling his spank bank because there was no way in earth that a guy like _ _Bucky_ _ would look to a guy like Clint. _

_He was fantasizing again when __Bucky_ _tackled__ him to the __floor__, knocking the air out of the two of them as they landed. __Bucky__ had him pinned to the floor, knees at each side of Clint's hips, and both of his hands __holding__ his hands down. More hair was falling onto his face and without even knowing how, Clint flipped them over, now being on top of Bucky, running his fingers __through his_ _hair, tucking it __behind__ his ear._

_"You look good with your cheeks blushed" he blurts out as he looks down at him, feeling a blush of his own _ _heating_ _ his cheeks for how blunt he was. _

_Bucky just laughs and leans a bit on __the_ _touch__ "you're not so bad yourself" _

_Since that moment their _ _interactions_ _ had _ _become_ _ a bit tense, but not in a bad way, it was expectation, curiosity bubbling every time they crossed _ _paths_ _ in the gym, the range or anywhere in the compound, both of them _ _were_ _ waiting for a move of the other, or gathering their guts to do it themselves. _

_Clint was getting tired, he had thought that after that time, they would get into some kind of relationship because even an oblivious dumbass like him could tell that they were attracted _ _to_ _ each other. He had to do something. _

_Next time he met _ _Bucky_ _ on a hallway of _ _the_ _ shooting range, he pushed him against a wall, using his height to his advantage, _ _kissing_ _ him like he needed it to live. When they pulled away _ _Bucky_ _ dragged him to his quarters and that had been a night to remember. _

Clint shook himself out of the memory, blinking up at the ceiling as Bucky kept petting his head, smiling at him.

"Did you fall asleep for a sec there?" He asks softly, leaning down to brush his lips against his forehead.

Clint shook his head "just remembering..." he paused, a smile spreading on his lips as Bucky tugged into another knot "I guess it's my turn to grow out my hair"


End file.
